hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bubsty
Delete/tobedeleted templates Hey, Bubsty. This is Smileyface. I made , not realizing you had made . I will edit delete to match the category with tobedeleted. I think we should work together to make this wiki troll free. Smileyface11945 01:42, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) hi :Hi this is The thing here I'm called Homestar. —'The thing Talk' 23:45, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::BYE! --—'The thing Talk' 15:46, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Uh... bye. 18:21, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::When I said that I thought you were leaving all the wikis. -- 22:31, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::oh. No, it's only the hrwiki. 22:38, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Hi Bubsty :Bubsty, I'm glad to see you here. I know you'll be a great contributor along with me aqt the Strong Bad Emails. 22:40, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll do the best I can. 22:41, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::You blocked yourself. Nice. 22:48, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::Just wanted to see what happened... (Thunderbird on hrwiki did it...) 22:51, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know. He's hilarious. 22:53, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Definately. 22:56, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, I've seen the work you've been doing on the first two strong bad emails. I gotta get dinner, so I won't be doing much tonight, but keep up the good work. 23:01, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :I will. 23:38, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Hey Bubsty! It's good working with you again. Keep up the excellent work! --Stux 19:13, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks! 19:14, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Arrow next to external links To get rid of the arrow just put link title I saw your edits in the sandbox, and thought this would help. 06:52, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, but I already knew that. I was just seeing if I could get rid of it without having to type all that. 16:59, 24 February 2006 (UTC) ::Oh I was wondering. -- 19:32, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Trollbrother1 If the thing is too overprotective of it, then there's nothing we can do. Also, he still deserves a userpage, it's not like we need to take his identity away. :Ok, but we should at least take away the "enimes" section. 20:09, 25 February 2006 (UTC) STUFF Please vote on STUFF. -- 20:12, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Ok. 20:13, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Stinkoman I didn't do that, that IP address did. — 20:52, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh. Looked like your writing style. 21:24, 25 February 2006 (UTC) Policies I've recently made some sysop command policies. These are pages that sysops can read over so they are informed on what to do when they protect/block or something like that. What do you think of that idea? I can delete them if they aren't useful. 03:05, 26 February 2006 (UTC) :I think thats a great idea! 17:35, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Dr. Who I think we can block the whole IP range if we need to. He has a dynamic IP, so it's impossible to permanently block him. Check Tom's talk page at the newest headline for the answer. — 12:17, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, and I'ma take this liberty to say "I told you so?" and that "I was right all along" and that "He may be innocent here, doesn't mean he's not a troll as you can see." — 12:19, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::Wait, wasn't I on your side with the "we should block Dr. Who" thing? Anyway, feel free to block it. 22:17, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :::Oh. Didn't know you were on my side. Oops. — ::::In that case, do you believe how stupid this is? You spent more than an hour reverting Dr. Who's bull. To think he could'bve been blocked long ago...the thought really angers me. I hate how he says in one of his edit summaries that we should've blocked him while we had the chance. This whole thing makes me want to punch someone. — 23:49, 1 March 2006 (UTC) :Woah. Calm down. First off, it only took a half hour. Second, it's really not that big of a deal. Dr. Who is blocked, his edits are reverted, now lets look into the future and continue making this wiki a better place. (Probably the most motivational thing I've ever said). 01:40, 2 March 2006 (UTC) yo It's me! From HR Wiki! Remember? Why don't you come back?--Homsarroks 02:13, 12 March 2006 (UTC) :How could I forget? And, as I've said before, the hrwiki was just getting to addicting. I've found better uses of my time. 05:17, 20 March 2006 (UTC) sysop Now that took my by surprise. Then again, not many ppl are around here now, including myself. --Stux 18:52, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :Yes, but if you've noticed, I really haven't been on here lately. I was just kinda wasting them. 23:28, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::You totally stole my idea. ;) Seriously (Didn't bother to sign in) :::"wasting" eh? Interesting analogy. I think we have enough inactive admins (i'm a semi-) that "wasting" it wouldn't describe it. But the wooky's been slow... well slower than before it was troll infested, and thankfully it's been pretty quiet in here. But anyway, "wasting" huh? And I don't know about who stole who's idea cuz, um, Seriously did de-op first, Seriously. ;) --Stux 17:54, 19 March 2006 (UTC) ::::So you just quit? You quit the game? I'm sorry I never had the time to know you better. It seems every place on the internet is losing you. Ah well. Farewell Bubsty. — 03:18, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Eh, I'll still be on, just... not as much. (I never went on this last two weeks 'cause I was really busy, but I'll try to be on more). 06:38, 7 April 2006 (PDT) ::Cool. — 17:16, 7 April 2006 (UTC) cb come back! The thing Talk 01:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC)